


A Thousand Little Eyes

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, Holding Hands, Hypothetical Happy Ending, M/M, Meaningful Echo, Stargazing, Then and Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back and a look forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Little Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discopolice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discopolice/gifts).



When they were children and Augustine would come to stay over at the castle, they slept in the courtyard. Before they slept, they would gaze up at the stars.

"They're really something, aren't they?" Lysandre sighed. "It makes you think about how big our world is...almost _too_ big sometimes."

"It makes you feel so small," Augustine said. "You're so small and the sky's staring down at you with a thousand little eyes." He laid down, his head at the other boy's feet and his gaze transfixed above. Lysandre laid down opposite him, reaching for his hand.

"We'll be big someday," he said. "We'll be big enough to look the sky back in the eyes and say _look at us! We're important now!_ "

"What do you dream of, Lysandre?" Augustine asked, squeezing his hand. "What do you want to do when we're bigger and more important?" Lysandre sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I dream of a world where everyone has enough of everything. Where people and pokemon don't suffer or hurt or get left in the dust just because there wasn't enough to go around. Food, water, light, shelter...everything. I want the world to have all it needs."

Augustine smiled.

"That's very noble, Lysandre."

"I'm going to make it happen someday," Lysandre continued. "As a descendant of the Kalosian royal family, I'll take it upon myself to make this a perfect world for us all."

"Don't put that much pressure on yourself," Augustine cautioned, squeezing his hand more tightly. "It's a noble goal, but one person can't change everything."

_It's a cloudy night when Lysandre finally resurfaces. He's battered and bruised but alive, and the first thing he does after his injuries heal is go straight to Lumoise City._

_Augustine is waiting for him by Prism Tower, and welcomes him back without a moment's hesitation. Lysandre smiles a little. He doesn't give a damn whether the rest of Kalos forgives him or not, but he'd been somewhat worried about Augustine. Perhaps deep down he knew he didn't need to be, though._

_The clouds dissolve slightly, and he can make out the faint lights trying to break through them. Augustine takes his hand and squeezes softly._

_"It's not such a bad night," he whispers. "You can still see them."_

_Lysandre nods, and for a moment he swears the streets of Lumoise City are the castle's courtyard, and the night is as clear as it was all those years ago._

_"A thousand little eyes, looking down at us."_


End file.
